Sandaime wielder of Tessaiga
by Dragon Vongola
Summary: After a prank, Naruto stumbles upon an old sword, meets an old fox demon and starts down a path that will lead him towards greatness.


**A/N: I like having three stories that I can rotate amongst and a buddy of mine suggested this idea!**

**Chapter 1:**

An eight year old Naruto ran through the village leaping from roof to roof laughing as he was being chased by jonin for the most recent prank, of putting a paint bomb in the Hokage's desk drawer, where he keeps a certain orange book. The young boy was running as fast as he could, which was considerably fast and quickly lost the advanced ninja when he ran right into training ground 44, more commonly known as the forest of death. The jonin had given up after a while seeing as it was a pretty good prank that a few of the female jonin thought was well deserved.

As the jinchūriki walked through the forest enjoying the freedom that it gave him, he wasn't scared of the predators in the forest nor was he scared of getting lost. He had hidden here several times when he was running from the villagers when they were on the war path, though he never understood why they hated him. But in the forest he didn't have to worry about the glares or hateful remarks.

As he was walking he came across a spot he never had before, it was an open area but in the middle was a hole in the ground, that wasn't the weird part that came with the shape of the hole it was square kinds like an old well. Inside he felt something stirring, like an old bad memory, but he couldn't ever remember being here. Deciding he didn't like the feeling he quickly walked across the clearing towards a humongous tree that seemed older than the village itself. AS he stood at the base of the tree the feeling of bad memories, Naruto noticed that half way up the tree was a bare spot like something prevented the bark from growing for an extended period of time.

It was while noticing all this that Naruto noticed the sunlight bouncing off of a reflective surface; now being a curious eight year he felt he needed to check it out. What it turned out being was an old sword; it was a long katana caught in the crack of a large rock, with a gold pommel, and a frayed brown leather grip. As he reached for the sword a loud growling erupted from within his head. "**Kit don't you dare touch that sword!"** Naruto jumped at hearing the voice in his head as his hand stopped just short of touching it. "Who's there?" the young boy called out into the empty forest. Getting no answer Naruto shrugged and grabbed hold of the weapon.

As soon as his hand touched the brown leather a pulse went through the young blonde's body was he was thrown to the ground still clutching the sword. When Naruto stood he was no longer in a forest but in a wet and dank sewer, looking around all he saw was a faint glow and a growling coming from just ahead, figuring that he had nowhere else to go, he headed towards the light. In a separate tunnel he found large cage doors with 'seal' holding the doors shut, behind said doors were two glowing red eyes, "**You foolish human! I tell you not to touch something and what do you do? You touch it anyway! You could have killed yourself!" **the roar of the now visible giant fox. Naruto feel to the ground in shock, he was no idiot despite what others perceived, he knew exactly who was sealed away before him and he quickly put two and two together in figuring out where he they where and why the fox demon was here.

"Your sealed inside me aren't you Kyubi-sama?" asked Naruto trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "**Hn, yes I am sealed inside you, brat" **replied the fox in a calm manner which shocked his jailor. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but shouldn't you be, I don't know threatening to eat me or something" asked the young boy only to elicit a chuckle from the fox, **"Years ago I might have done just that, but after being sealed away for the better part of a century I have come to terms with all that has happened in my life" **replied the fox laying down so Naruto could look him in the eye. "If you aren't angry then why did you attack Konoha?" asked the young blonde confused at the conflicting statements and actions of the being standing in front of him.

The Kyubi sighed as he began the tale of what happened the day of the boy's birth, leaving out the names of his parents, agreeing with the decision of the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto nodded along understanding most of what happened and got why the fox hated the Uchiha. "You said earlier that other things happened, what kind of things?" asked the boy hoping that the two of them could bond over bad experiences in their life.

The fox got a hard look on his face as he tried to decide whether to explain the significance of the sword and the connection it had with his past, sighing yet again he decided that if the kid hadn't died from holding the sword that he might be able to be the third wielder of the sword. "**Alright kid, I am only going to say this once, so listen up! I am unlike any of the other tailed beasts, before the sage sealed a powerful demon within himself I actually was a fox demon like I am now only I looked like this,"** The fox's form started to shift to an adult male that looked to be in his early to mid forties, he had auburn-brown hair in a bun type style, greenish eyes, and had pointed ears. He wore turquoise top with a vest that looked like it was made of the red fox fur and dark grey pants, behind him there were nine sleek tails each the same color as the vest.

"**In this form I was known as Shippo, and when I was young I lost my father to two demons, my soon to be friends killed those demons and let me join them on their journey. There were six of us in the group; there was Inuyasha, an Inu Hanyo (half demon dog), Kagome a human girl, Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, and Kirara, Sango's demon twin tailed cat. We traveled the country battling an evil demon for a few years till one day Miroku, who was cursed, was killed by the very demon that we were hunting. Sango soon joined him in death having fallen during the next battle with him. I kept fighting though I was just about your age and wasn't really helpful. I mourned my lost friends and loved the ones that remained eventually we got help from the Rikudou Sennin; he sealed the demon up within himself. After the demon was defeated I thought that Kagome, Inuyasha, and I would continue to travel and be together but they went back to Kagome's home and left me alone in a cruel world of demons! THEY ABANDONED ME!" **the man roared at this and it scared the young blonde who sat on the ground listening raptly to Shippo's story. "But Shippo-sama how did you become a tailed beast? They told us at the academy that all the tailed beasts were formed from the Jubi, if you weren't sealed with the demon how did you become one of the tailed beasts?" asked the boys showing he truly was smart for his age.

"**Well a few years after the sealing of the Jubi or Naraku as we called him, the shinobi era began and thus the eradication of the demon race, save for a few who founded several clans of the shinobi villages. Two of which are in Konoha, Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, a full blooded dog demon, founded what is now known as the Hatake clan, the other was founded by the wolf demon Koga, that clan being the Inuzuka. Anyway when that started I went to the sage just as he was dying and begged protection from the eradication. The sage asked me if I was willing to pay a price for said protection, I being a scared child agreed. The price was I take the largest chunk of power, also known as chakra, from Naraku so he couldn't reform. From the remainder of the power he created the other eight tailed beasts. Leaving us to be the last demons to walk this earth."** Shippo finished as he sat on the floor, cross legged.

Naruto moved closer to the doors, "So how do I leave and how do I talk to you when I'm not here?" the boy asked innocently, reminding Shippo of himself and smiled. "**All you have to do is tear each of the corners off the seal off and I will be able to communicate with you on the outside. And when we finish this conversation I will send you back out." **Naruto nodded and did as the fox instructed with the seal and with a small hand gesture Naruto was sent back into the waking world.

:

Naruto opened his eyes to the setting rays of the sun, which surprised him seeing as it was just before noon when he found the sword. Speaking of the sword it was still in his hands, which made Naruto look down oddly at it. '_What am I going to do with this?' _he asked mentally not expecting a response. '_**Well first you draw the blade then see what happens.' **_ This made Naruto jump not expecting the link to be like thatbut shrugged it off. Wrapping his hands around the grip he drew the sword from the sheath, a flash of light shone as the blade expanding to the size of a zanbato with white fur wrapped around the hilt. Naruto looked in awe as the blade which looks like it should weigh a ton but weighed about as much as a feather. '_**Congratulations Naruto, you are now the Sandaime wielder of the Tessaiga, the Steel Cleaving Fang!'**_

**A/N: This idea has been bugging at work for the last few days and I just needed to type it out and get some other people's opinions other than my best friends.**

**So please Read and Review!**

**Until Next Time:**

**Dragon Vongola**


End file.
